


Everywhere I See

by flipflop_diva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Lost Love, Memories, Post-Episode: s02e22 Nevertheless She Persisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Kara has lost count of the times she has woken up, thinking she can hear him calling to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrrhical (anoyo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/gifts).



> Written for pyrrhical for the Multifandom Drabble Fest 2017. Based on the prompt _Either each thinking about the other, or when they meet again._
> 
> This was really fun to do! I hope you enjoy!

She lost count of how many nights she woke up in a burst of adrenaline, thinking she had heard his voice calling to her. 

She lost count of how many nights she had wondered around her apartment, seeing him sitting on the couch smiling at her, standing in the kitchen trying to figure out how to scramble her eggs, lying beside her in bed, his fingers trailing up her legs and sending shivers down her spine.

She wished they’d had one more day, one more night. But all she had were memories and a feeling of what could have been.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the image of her in his mind — blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight, blue eyes full of life, a smile across her face — that kept him going. 

It was the memory of her laugh that gave him hope.

And it was the reminder that, above all, Kara believed nothing was impossible that made him take another breath, travel another mile.

She’d made him a better person. He’d made the right choice. He didn’t doubt either of those things. 

But the only way he could survive, he knew, was if there was a chance he could see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you real?” She stared at him, a mixture of shock and uncertainty across her face.

She looked older. Her blonde hair was shorter now, darker. There were a few more lines across her face.

He looked the same, like he had just gotten into that pod yesterday.

“You can’t be real,” she said.

“I can be if you want me to be,” he said.

He let her come to him, let her touch him — her fingers running up the fabric of his jacket, across his chest, stopping on his cheeks. 

Then she smiled. 

And he knew she believed him.


End file.
